


Lady Luck

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: All Hail The Queen [13]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: F/M, Female Cale, Genderbending, Male Rita, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Cale and Rick consider names for their little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Name

They named their son after Rick's father, in part because it was a boy, though that was not the only reason. A part of Cale felt guilty, having been too late to save her husband's father. But partly because it was a beautiful name, because of what it meant, and because David would always be the proof she and Rick had loved each other, the rest of the worlds aside.

And partly because Rick had asked for it.

So when she got pregnant with their little Amy, Cale hadn't felt bad about insisting on her name. She had felt a little bad on explaining that the name was not her idea, though.

“Some... really powerful Tyrusians name themselves before they leave the womb. It's considered a great honor for us, because... well. Those that do are usually our gods, reincarnated in flesh and bone. And they are very fond of their names.” Cale pressed his fingers against her belly, wishing he could greet the baby as she could. “She is Amy-- Amie-- and she is our lady of Luck.”


End file.
